Hanging By a Moment the series part 1
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Cowritten with Jonathan Fan. Bo meets the love of his life when she runs out in front of him on her bike. While saving her, Bo falls madly in love with Lori Leigh Turner. Dukes of Hazzard&Smallville crossover! Please Review!


TItle: Hanging By Moment The series

Smallville and Dukes of Hazzard crossover

note: in this Series Bo and Luke are in their 20s and Lori Leigh turNer starts out being 16

Summary: Bo meets the love of his life when she runs out in front of his car on a hot summer day. Meet Lori leigh Turner the future Mrs Martha Clark Kent.

Jonartha Fic!

Disclaimer: we do not own the characters of Smallville, or Dukes of Hazzard.

However, Lori Leigh Turner belongs to Glassangels and is made up

writers: Glassangels2008 and Jonathan Fan

Lori Leigh turner was bored with Summer. School had let out and she was done with her sophmore year only two more to go she thought. Lori Leigh was jealous of all the girls in her class. Most of them had boyfriends she'd been in school and never had a boyfriend in her lifetime. Let alone never knew true love. Excited about going home, Lori Leigh turned in her books and walked into the fresh air towards her bike. Since she wasn't allowed a car yet, Lori Leigh took her bike to school it was quicker for her than waiting for the bus. Lori Leigh never did think she was pretty she thought she was a boring plain jane like all the rest. Her style wasn't nerdy yet it wasn't trendy either. That day she wore a maroon t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. The day started out like any other, she rode her bike on the way home, During the ride Lori Leigh felt like someone was following her. She turned to see who it was it was someone in a dark blue camaro they sped up faster. LOri Leigh's heart raced why were they following her? soon the car hit her bike Lori Leigh fell off surprised, the car came towards her wanting to run her down.

LOri leigh panicked then got up to run. The car chased her down the street Lori Leigh turned a corner and the car turned also and came closer then it hit her. Lori Leigh lost her Balance and fell onto the Ground . Bo Duke was driving down the road , having not a care in the world. Today was just perfect for him. The farm was out of debt and Rosco, Cletus, or Enos wasn't chasing him for a trumped-up crime. Of course in Hazzard was the only place you could get into trouble just passing through. Bo's mind was on his driving. He almost didn't see the girl collape in front of the "General" bo put his foot on the brake hard and stopped mere inches from the girl's prone body.

Voice of Waylon Jennings[/INow for those of you who don't know much about Lori Leigh she is a made up character for the story. She lived in Orangeburg county in Georgia near Hazzard and isa Captain Cheerleader at her school. For a redhead she was a true hot gal.[I

Bo excited the window and stooped in front of her. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Bo asked, a worried look crossing his face. the girl was unconcious, Bo didn't know what to do. If he moved her to take her to the hospital , she could bleed to death. If he left her she would die anyway. Making a decision Bo scooped her up in his arms. He was going to take her to get help. Tri-county hospital would know what to do.

Lori leigh woke up hours later. She had a headache and she was in a great deal of pain. Looking around, she was in a hospital room and in a hospital bed but who had braught her here? The Doctor came in and told her what happened after she got hit. "Your lucky to be alive young lady. Not long after your accident, a handsome young man saved you and braught you here". Lori Leigh turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor spoke up again "You suffered a mild concussion. Some bruises but there aren't any broken bones". Lori Leigh sighed relieved. JUst then the Doctor braught someone in the room with him a young man in his mid-twentys Lori Leigh assumed. He had flowers in his hand, and he looked at her with great concern.

Bo felt his breath catch as he looked at the girl in front of him. When he found her on the road he was too worried to see how pretty she was. Now that she was awake and all right, she had to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Holding the flowers in his hand he felt suddenly shy. What do you say to a girl who resembled an angel? "Hello, I'm Bo Duke", Bo introduced himself, his mouth as dry as cotton. The girl smiled sweetly at him which left him even more tongue tied. His mind drew a blank on what to say next. He wanted to ask how she was feeling, but his mouth couldn't say the words he was thinking. "I'm Lori Leigh Turner", the girl said , introducing herself. Lori Leigh Turner , to Bo that had to be the prettiest name, from the injuries the doctor said she had he found himself wondering what happened. How could a sweet girl like her get into so much trouble?

Chap 2

Lori Leigh found herself staring at the gorgeaus guy in front of her. Tall 6 ft maybe? wavy blonde hair and the most prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She felt herself blush she felt like she was some damsel in distress and that he was her hero. After all her did save her life and she had to thank him properly. Lori Leigh felt her mouth go dry she felt this strong attraction or was it love? towards him and her heart fluttered. Bo Duke. Why did that name sound so familiar? She looked at the flowers they were roses, her favorite.

How sweet of him to bring her some Lori Leigh felt sore all over plus she had a headache. But seeing Bo Duke and him holding her flowers made her feel slightly better. Lori Leigh knew she had to explain to him and the Doctors what happened. She didn't know why someone wanted to kill her. Up until now, Lori Leigh didn't think she had any enemys . But now she did and she was determined to find out who once she got out. Lori Leigh guessed it was one or two of the girls from her cheerleading Squad at High School. Lori Leigh knew that several girls didn't like the new cheerleading captain. She kept gazing at Bo Duke and said "I'ts nice to meet you Bo Duke, I'm surprised your still here those flowers are for me?" she asked smiling.

Bo looked at the flowers in his hand. He had forgotten that he had been holding them, so mesmerized he was by her beauty. "Yeh. My cousin Daisy grows them and she thought you would like them to help you feel better". Bo said , unable to raise his voice above a whisper. "Thank you", Lori Leigh said watching him as he put the flowers in a vase on her nighttable. "So, what happened?" Bo asked the question that had been burning in his brain since he had found her on the road. She was so pretty! a girl like her couldn't have enemys! could she?

"I dont know Mr Duke", Lori Leigh said. "Please, just Bo." Bo said . Her calling him Mr. Duke was uncomfortable. he only hoped she would let him call her Lori Leigh". "I dont know", Lori Leigh said again. A confused look crossed her lovely features. In that instant, Bo wanted to help her find whoever it was that tried to kill her. Maybe the rest of the family could help to. Lori Leigh looked at him again trying to remember. "All I can remember is riding my bike home from school , then this dark blue camaro is following me close. I speed up, then the car follows. and it caught up to me then it hit me."she paused "i didn't get to see the driver". Lori Leigh felt frustrated she wanted to tell him more and she couldn't. She leaned back defeated. All she could do was stare at him. He left her breathless. Gosh, he's so hot thought Lori Leigh and probably has a million girls already after him Lori Leigh thought to herself.

He was older than her and probably didn't want to be seen with some random High School teen. She noticed he was wearing a sherriff's Uniform. he looked awfully young to be a sherriff she thought. "I wish I could tell you more Bo." She said and looked at him . She wished they could have met under better circumstances.

chap 3

"That's okay, Lori Leigh. You are able to tell me what you can. We'll find out who did this. You're too pretty for people to not like you". Bo said, suddenly feeling his face turn warm with those last words. He was a police officer! He wasn't supposed to blurt out like that to assignments! Lori Leigh was so beautiful he wasn't thinking straight. His cousin Luke and everyone in General said that he didn't have brains half the time. If any of them had witnessed this scene they would have been right.

Also, Lori Leigh was a high school student. He was in his twenties. Dating or wanting to marry a girl this young could never work. Of course, explain this to my heart, Bo thought wryly. Bo never believed in love at first sight. Today made him a firm believer in it. He felt as if he were falling in love with Lori Leigh. He wondered if she felt the same about him.

Lori Leigh's heart raced. The attraction feeling to this young man was getting stronger. She immediately blushed when he flirted with her. Not that she didn't mind. "Thanks Bo". she said brushing her red hair aside with her manicured hands, she looked at Bo "Thanks for saving my life and bringing me here how can I repay you?" she asked feeling really stupid. This young man had gone out of his way to save her life. Why should she repay him? She found heself gazing into his baby blue eyes her heart beating faster than ever before. he had gotten closer to her now so close, she could smell his aftershave. Lori Leigh hoped that she wasn't being rude by staring she knew it sounded silly, but she felt like she was in love with Bo. Was she really experiencing love at first site?

"Yeah. If you remember anything else, call me. I live here in Hazzard, Maybelle at the phone company can connect you to my house". Bo said. trying to get back to sounding like a Sherriff he was. After he had flirted with her , he realized he shouldn't have, Lori Leigh was a little girl! well A Minor, really. She was young enough to be his kid sister. As he walked out, he felt like he had missed something. One meeting had brought out his protective side.

The trail leading to the people who had hurt her had gone cold, but Luke and Bo had often been able to discover things that people often missed. He wondered if the whole family could help him out on this. The feeling that Lori Leigh was in trouble was strong. HE felt like time was of the essence and he needed to Hurry.

"so you think this girl is bein' attacked?" Uncle Jessie asked as they put food on the table.

"I don't know Uncle Jessie. Someone tried to run her down and she doesn't even know who." Bo said, helping Luke put silverware and napkins on the table. "And you think we can help her?" Luke asked. "Luke, if you saw her you wouldn't ask that question". Bo said, not thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth his face turned bright red with embarassment. Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jessie grinned at each other impishly. "Bo, are you in love with her, Honey?" Daisy asked, causing him to turn a brighter shade of red. "no! She just seems like a nice kid", Bo said, his voice squeaking slightly. By the sly grins on their faces, it was evident that no one believed him. Funnily enough Bo didn't believe himself. He was in love with Lori Leigh. he just knew there was no future in it though.

Lori Leigh later that day sighed. She had just made a complete fool of herself in front of Bo Duke. She shouldn't have flirted back with him. Lori could tell she turned him off big time because he went all business like then left the room. Lori sighed again. What did she do to turn him off? Was she ugly? she groaned she should know better than to flirt with fully grown men. She'd probably never hear or see from him again after this meeting. Sighing once more, Lori Leigh signed out that day and had gotten a ride home from her uncle Dan who looked after her. "Are you ok?" I heard what happened". "I'll be fine really said Lori Leigh. She buckled herself in and smiled. "You worry too much , Uncle Dan". Lori Leigh thought more about Bo. He had been interested in her but then suddenly all that changed. Even as they were pulling out of the parking lot, Lori felt eyes spying on them. Just as her Uncle began to pull out, A masked man stepped in front of the car and pointed a gun at them. Uncle Dan stopped his vehicle in surprise. "move out of the way!" he yelled.

The man moved closer to get beside Dan. He brought out his gun and fired twice at Dan. Lori Leigh's Uncle died instantly. Lori gasped two more masked men surrounded the vehicle. "Come out LOri Leigh!" You can't hide now! we know your alive".. Lori Leigh screamed as the men grabbed her. She struggled but soon she was injected with a needle and knocked out.

Bo was sitting at his desk. Thinking of Lori Leigh. As much as Bo hated to admit, it he had found getting her out of his mind really difficult. Who would have thought a kid would make him feel like this. Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jessie didn't look as if they believed him when he said he didn't have feelings for Lori Leigh. Bo didn't even believe himself. He wondered how she was doing now. The doctor had called him and said she had left. Bo felt slightly let down that she hadn't called him, but Lori leigh was probably recovering. "All officer's there's been a murder at Tri-county Hospital." The dispatch said over the radio. Bo stood to his feet, putting his hast on his curly blonde hair. Now was not a good time to worry about Lori Leigh. Now was time to do the job he was paid for.

Bo and Enos arrived at the Hospital twenty minutes later. The scene of the Murder was roped off with yellow tape. A gurney was by a car with a body on it. "How do you you think it happened?" Enos asked as he and Bo looked at the body. "Gunshot wound, he died instantly". The Medic said, pulling tarp over the dead body.

Bo looked around the sigh, hoping there was a clue he could go on. He stopped in a panic by his foot. there was a green ribbon. It looked like one of the green ribbons Lori Leigh wore in her hair!

Lori Leigh woke up hours later. She felt weak and drained. She had no idea where she was, then it all came back to her, her Uncle being shot before her eyes and then her getting kidnapped and injected with something. A needle?! Lori Leigh noticed that her hands and feet were tide to a bed. She struggled to get loose but the ropes were so tight, they were cutting the circulation off her skin and when was the last time she even ate? definately not this morning since she signed out. Lori Leigh didn't want to eat another plate of hospital food it all tasted like rubber. At the thought of food, her stomach growled. "If we get out of here I'm getting us a hamburger". said Lori Leigh even though burgers were bad for cheerleaders. Even Pizza.

Lori leigh heard footstepes come down the cellar doorsteps. It appeared she was in someone's basement. "I see your awake", said a familiar voice. Lori Leigh looked up, it was Chad Crosby! The nerd who used to follow her everywhere in High School taking pictures. He asked her out plenty of times, but each time Lori Leigh said no . The boy was obsessed with her. And creepy. Lori Leigh gulped, she knew she was in deep trouble.

Bo didn't know if going to Lori Leigh's School was a good idea. He had to know what happened to her. He just couldn't ignore the fact that she had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. He stepped in front of a group of teenaged girls. The principal had said Lori Leigh was a Cheerleader. Somehow Bo couldn't think of her acting like these girls. She was sweet and kind. These girls acted like preppy snobs . "Hi there", Bo said, trying to get the tallest one's attention. She was blonde with dark brown eyes. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Bo. "Hi there. Can I help you?" the girl asked in a silky sweet voice. Bo felt like rolling his eyes. It didn't help that a teenager was flirting with him. At least Lori Leigh was a little more subtle than that at their first meeting.. "I'm looking for information . Is there a girl named Lori Leigh on your Squad?" Bo asked, crossing his fingers.

"Yeah, we heard she was in the hospital" the girl said, the syrupy voice gone. "

"She checked herself out. We found her Uncle murdered in the parking lot. Does Lori Leig have any enemies?" BO asked.

"no, not really", a dark -haired girl said. Also stepping up.

"Is there anyone here at the School obsessed with her?" Bo asked. In his experience the obsessive Typed were more dangerous than the enemies.

"One. He's kind of a nerd, but Lori Leigh would never give him the time of day in a clock shop", the blonde said. Bo felt his heart pound vionlently. "Where does he live?" Bo asked. "he lives over in Chickasaw County . We hope you find her. Her Uncle was her only guardian". " The dark-haired one said.

"What about her parents?" Bo asked, wondering if Lori Leigh would leave now that her Uncle was gone..

"They died when she was three. Her Uncle was all she had."

the girl said , her eyes said . "Thank you girls ", Bo said, practically running towards the exit.

"Wait! don't you want to know his address?" the dark haired girl yelled at him. Bo stopped the girls yelled the address to him. Bo nodded his thanks and ran out of the building hoping he wasn't too late. He prayed that he would get there in time. If not, Lori Leigh could be dead.

Chap 5 and the adventure continues...

Lori Leigh felt so scared she didn't know if she would make it out of this alive. "Chad, your going to get in big trouble for this even go to jail. You could have got my attention some other way." Lori Leigh told him. "Yeah, I could have but you'd never listen to me. I have a whole lot to offer Lori Leigh if you'd just give me a chance".

"You murdered my Uncle!" she said angrily. There was no way she'd forgive him for that one. "He was the only family I had." Chad shrugged "he stood in the way he never did like me and he wouldn't let us date. He had to go". Lori Leigh felt anger rising up inside of her. But she knew the only way to survive this was to play along even if she didn't like him. "listen Chad I'm a bit hungry could you go get me a cheeseburger then we can talk about us" "What if you escape?" he asked not knowing if he could trust her. "Where am I going to go Chad? I'm tied up remember?" said Lori Leigh . For a kidnapper, Chad was really stupid.

"okay I will but don't try anything", Chad warned her. he then left leaving her all alone in the basement. Lori Leigh breathed a sigh of relief now that he's gone , she might actually have a chance of surviving this if someone came looking for her. Was there anyone looking for her? Did anyone know she was gone? No one probably even cared. Lori Leigh struggled with the ropes and tried to remain calm , but if she was going to get out of this, she had to scream for help. "Somebody help me!" she screamed out lous in her loudest cheerleading voice. The room she was in started to fill with water , and it was rising each passing second. The house looked old about ready to cave in. "Help! Somebody please!" Lori Leigh was a good swimmer but being tied up and unable to swim made her terrified of the water as it rose. The thought occured to her that Chat wanted her to die this way. For all the times she rejected him! She heard a car door slam oh God, she thought please let that be someone else! She heard the front door open upstairs. "help! somebody please!"

Bo entered the dilapidated old house, feeling his anxiety rise by the minute. Lori Leigh was in this place! This place looked like it could fall in any minute. THe boy that braught her here sure wasn't very smart. If he had half a brain he would have realized how dangerous this place was. "Lori Leigh!" Bo yelled hoping the girl would hear him and she wasn't gagged. "Help!" A faint voice from the back of the house yelled. Bo's heart skipped as he ran towards the sound. "Lori Leigh! It's Bo!" Bo yelled . It might help if the girl knew who was rescuing her. Then again she might be mad at him for not wanting to admit he liked her.

"Bo, I'm down here, get me out!" Lori Leigh whimpered. Bo looked towards the basement. "I'm coming Darlin'. Just sit tight". Bo said, looking at the old cracked door. "Bo! Hurry! the water keeps rising!" Lori Leigh wailed, fear in her voice. Great. Another thing I have to worry about, Bo thought, frustrated. Water rising was not a good thing. Lori Leigh could drown. Bo put his hand to the doorknob, hoping it wasn't locked. Fortunately for him it wasn't. He breahed a sigh of relief. Bo ran down the steep basement stairs. The water was up to his knees and so cold, it nearly took his breath away. Bo looked around in the semi-dark room. Lori Leigh was on a bed, up to her chin in water. "Lori Leigh!" Bo slogged over to her as fast as he could . She looked at him, tired. "Bo?" Lori Leigh asked sluggishly. Her lips were blue and her skin color was pale. "It's alright Darlin'. I'll get you out". Bo said . It was then he noticed that her arms and legs were tied. Proceeding to untie them he noticed Lori leigh was looking at him, relieved look on her face. "Bo, I'm glad you came. I thought you didn't like me anymore". Lori Leigh said as he untied both of her hands. Reaching up, she stroked his face gently. "That's not true. I love you", Bo said , surprising himself. Bo Duke was in love with a high school girl?

He had spent the better part of the last few days saying he didn't love her! Lori Leigh grinned and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as he carried her out of the basement. "I love you too", Lori Leigh said, starting to cough. Bo didn't know what to do. He didn't know where she could go. Since her legal guardian was now dead he couldn't turn her over to Social Services. They'd take forever finding her a home and chances were that Bo would never see her again. Bo then decided to take her home with him. Daisy could nurse her back to health and Bo could make a few phone calls to see if anyone would take her in.

"Where are we going?" Lori Leigh asked groggily as they drove back to the Farm. "I'm taking you home with me, Lori Leigh. Just relax", Bo said, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "Bo, Chad killed my Uncle ", Lori leigh said starting to cry. Bo looked at Lori Leigh, feeling his heart break. "I know Darlin' I've contacted Sheriff Little. Chad is going to be arrested soon", Bo said. "Bo, I have no other family", Lori Leigh said , sniffling. Bo didn't know what to say to that. Lori Leigh had to grieve for her Uncle, but she was also scared for her future. Bo remembered what that was like when he lost his father and mother and Uncle Jessie took him in .

"I understand". Bo said, taking her in his arms and holding her tight to his chest. Lori Leigh sobbed uncontrollably through the ride home. She had even cried while Daisy gave her a hot bath and helped her dress in clean clothes and put her to bed. The poor girl's heart was broken and it would be a long time before she was ever happy again.

Chapter 6 Recovering

That night Lori Leigh slept restlessly in her sleep. She was so glad that Bo had rescued her and found out she was missing. Lori Leigh had been so scared that she might die had Bo not found her in time. She was grateful to him and to his family. That night she laid in bed wondering where could she go since her uncle had died? Lori Leigh hoped she could stay in Hazzard County so that she could still see Bo. Thinking of all these thoughts, Lori Leigh fell asleep.

The morning sun shone through Lori Leigh's bedroom window and the smell of pancakes through the vent on the floor. Lori Leigh's stomach rumbled more. She was hungry her eyes opened. Where on earth was she? then the events came to her from the night before. She was at Bo's place. Lori Leigh heard voices downstairs as much as she'd love to stay in bed some more, Lori Leigh was hungry and she wanted food. She rose slowly out of bed she was no longer freezing cold she was in a long pink nightgown . Taking the nightgown off slowly, Lori Leigh put on some shorts, and a blue top. Brushing her red hair , she noticed her complexion. The color had returned to her face, her lips were no longer blue. But she still felt drained and tired.

She tiptoed quietly down the stairs so that she wouldn't disturb the others she found them sitting at the table and Bo talking. Lori Leigh looked at Bo he looked as handsome as ever , and she couldn't believe he loved her back! She wondered how long it would take for him to notice her. Bo felt really tired. he had stayed up half the night , unable to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Lori Leigh nearly drowning. Once he had even asked Daisy to check on her to see if she was allright. Bo sat at the kitchen table, holding a cup of hot coffee in his hand. It took all his willpower not to fall asleep. "Bo? are you all right?" Luke asked, a concerened look on his face. "Yes. Daisy have you checked on Lori Leigh this morning?" Bo asked tiredly. "Yep. She was sleeping soundly , honey". Daisy said , pouring a cup of coffee for Uncle Jessie.

"Bo, You told us that you didn't love Lori Leigh. Your showin an awful lot of concern for someone who doesn't care", Uncle Jessie said, before taking a sip of coffee. Bo took a deep breath . Might as well tell them. "I do love her , Uncle Jesse", Bo said softly. "Are you sure, Bo? she's only a kid", Luke said, voicing the concern they all felt. "I know. I just couldn't imagine life without her if she died yesturday. I love her" Bo said one more time. "Do you really?" a thin voice asked from the stairs.

Bo looked over in surprised shock. Lori Leigh was standing there, looking at him. BO strode over to her and cupped her face with his hands. Her lips weren't blue, but she still looked tired. "Lori Leigh , what are you doing out of bed?" Bo demanded. "I'm hungry", Lori Leigh admitted, not looking Bo in the eyes. Bo felt ashamed for treating her like a child. But the doctor had said that she needed rest after her traumatic experience the day before. "Lori Leigh , I'm sorry. But, Darlin' you need your rest that boy nearly killed you". Bo said, his concern evident in his voice. "Bo, I'm okay. I'm just hungry", Lori Leigh said, a slight edge to her voice.

Bo helped her over to the table and set a stack of pancakes in front of her "I love you", Bo whispered in her ear as he put the plate down in front of her and kissed her cheek slightly. "I love you too". Lori Leigh said so softly that Bo had to strain his ears to hear her.

Chapter 7 The General Lee

Bo smiled to himself as he sat down across from her and started to eat his own breakfast. Lori Leigh ate very few pancakes to start her day off as she ate , she listened to the conversation at the table. She heard Bo and Luke mention the General Lee several times in the conversation. What on earth was a General Lee? was it the Family Dog? In some ways she hoped that Bo wouldn't find a family for her. She wanted to stay close to him and his family maybe if she was lucky, Uncle Jessie would let her stay here until College. Lori Leigh could get a job and pay him for rent.

Lori Leigh sat eating the pancakes they were so good she thought she couldn't remember the last time she had a hearty breakfast. Most of the time she walked out of the house with a bagel and butter on it or a piece of toast. The food would help her get her energy back. Lori Leigh knew what she had to do after breakfast and she dreaded it. She had to make plans for her uncle's memorial Service and Funeral. She knew he had a will made so she would have to go and get that out. She knew he had some things put in her name but she wasn't sure what. She looked over at Bo gosh he was so handsome . She was grateful to him for saving her life twice and she was glad he was concerned about her it showed he cared deeply for her. The General Lee was being discussed one more time so Lori Leigh chose that moment to speak up in a thin voice, she asked "What is the General lee? Is it the Family dog?" she looked at the others they looked like they were fixing to laugh. Before she met Bo, she had never heard of the General Lee or the famous Duke boys.

Bo knew that if he looked at his family he would laugh. Lori Leigh's question was innocent. It was something a child would ask.she gad obviously never heard of the General Lee. "Lori Leigh, The General is my cousin's and my stock car". Bo explained patiently. A light of understanding entered her eyes. "Oh. I saw the car when I woke up this morning.Is it painted orange and has a huge Dixie Flag on the hood?" Lori Leigh asked.

"That's the one, Honey." Daisy said., "Bo, did you find somewhere for me to live yet? " Lori Leigh asked after a few minutes.

"I'm working on it, Darlin'. It's just not very many people want to take in someone they have never seen before. Times are hard.Do you have any other Family?" bo asked. If she did maybe they would be close to Hazzard and Bo could date her when she graduated from High School.

"No. My Uncle was all I had. My father was an only child and my uncle was my mother's only brother. He took me in when they died", Lori Leigh said, looking down at her empty plate. There was a sad, despairing look on her face.

"i'll keep lookin' until then you can stay here. Daisy, you don't mind her sharin' your room with you a few more days?" Bo asked his cousin. "Not at all, sugar", Daisy said squeezing Lori Leigh's gently.

"I'll also look into your uncle's affairs while I'm in town today". Bo said. "Can you bring them with you ? I'd like to look at my Uncle's paperwork too", Lori Leigh ventured. "Sure. Uncle Jesse, I'll see you tonight. Lori Leigh, you take it easy. You make sure you tell Uncle Jessie or Daisy if your feeling poorly". Bo said, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "I will Bo. I love you". Lori Leigh whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Finish your breakfast". Bo said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Before her Bo had often thought he was in love. This time it was different. he felt as if he were walking on air and that Lori leigh would be the one that he would marry.

Chapter 8 Mourning a loss

Lori Leigh finished eating her breakfast. Afterwards, she was feeling down what if Bo never found a family for her? then what would she do? Someone just had to take her in and she hoped it would be the Dukes. They were nice people and she really liked Daisy maybe if she stuck around long enough, the two of them could be friends or even sisters. Lori Leigh could use both of them in her life. She knew the Dukes took better care of her than anyone and then she could see Bo everyday.

Lori Leigh knew that life had a funny way of working itself out so she had to be patient and wait. She missed her Uncle deeply and felt like it was all her fault that he got killed. If she could rewind the day before, she would have gotten one of her friends to take her home instead. Lori Leigh felt a huge lump in her throat. She felt like she was going to cry again as if she didn't cry enough the day before. Her Uncle didn't deserve to die this way. To fight back her tears threatening to come, Lori Leigh smiled at the Dukes Uncle Jessie and Daisy "Uncle Jessie, and Daisy, thanks for letting me stay here I don't deserve your kindness". Lori leigh said pushing her plate aside.

BO entered the house feeling tired. He had spent all day unable to find a family for Lori Leigh. It made him feel as if he had let her down. He loved her so much that he hated to bring this bad news. Bo was surprised when he entered the house and saw Lori Leigh crying. The tears ran down her cheeks and Daisy and Uncle Jessie were both trying to comfort her. "Whats wrong?" Bo asked, causing the three to look up at him. At the sight of him, Lori Leigh burst into fresh tears. "Bo," was the only word she managed to get out through sobs and hiccups. Bo took out a handkerchief and handed it to her as he sat in the chair next to her.

"What is it Lori leigh?" Bo asked, reaching over and wiping her tears away with his thumbs as she blew her nose. Her breath came in short gasps. "Its all my fault. My Uncle's dead because of Me!" Lori Leigh said, looking away from Bo. her pain was enough to break anyone's hearts especially Bo's "Lori Leigh , look at me. I said LOOK AT ME!" Bo ordered. Grabbing her face and forcing her tear -filled eyes to meet his.

"Bo, don't say anything to make me feel better. I know it was my fault my uncle would be alive if it wasn't for me", Lori Leigh said trying to pry Bo's fingers off her face.

"Now, you listen to me Darlin' I love you and you are not going to put yourself through a false sense of guilt over something that wasn't your fault", Bo said firmly . Lori leigh stared at him in shock at the forcefull tone he was using. Also admitting out loud that he loved her in front of Daisy and Uncle Jessie also got him a few odd looks.

"I love you too, Bo. But how do you know it wasn't my fault?" Lori Leigh asked, wiping her nose with her Handkerchief. "You didn't know it would happen.. I also think Chad would have killed anyone that came to pick you up. So, don't think that one of your friends could have picked you up." Bo said massaging her face with his hand.

"Really?" Lori Leigh asked. "Yes, Darlin' I also have bad news for you. I couldn't find anyone yet to take you in. You're going to have to stay here for another night," Bo said, changing the subject.

"I'd like that. I can also get a job to pay for the room if I have to stay here longer". Lori Leigh said her tears starting to subside.

"You don't have to do that, sweetheart". Bo said "I don't mind. I also need money to go to Collage", Lori Leigh said, standing up.

Bo wondered how he was going to ask her to Marry him after High School. She sounded as if she wanted to go to collage and he was the last one who was going to stand in the way of her dreams. As the days passed without Bo finding anyone. The question was still hard to ask. he loved her, but did she love him enough to give up her dream of going to Collage?

This wasnt included in the original story me and Jonathan fan co-wrote so I thought

I would add the funeral scene.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust", said the preacher as they all attended Lori Leigh's Uncle's funeral . Lori Leigh , Bo, Daisy, and luke and Jessie all attended. Lori Leigh was glad they could all come to support her , but it still didn't help the fact that her Uncle was dead and was never coming back.

The preacher said a few comforting words, and read a scripture. then it was there turn to say a few words to Lori Leigh's Uncle. Lori Leigh had Bo sing a song that reminded her of her Uncle Dan. It was One more Day by Diamond Rio. When he sang it, it brought tears to Lori Leigh's eyes. Bo's voice sounded beautful as he sang the song.

Once, he finished, Jessie, Daisy, and Luke got up to leave food would be served at the Duke home. Lori Leigh walked over to her Uncle's casket. she placed a single white rose on it and more tears came. "I'm so sorry Uncle Dan. you weren't suppose to die not like this. Im going to miss you goodbye". she began to sob loudly again.

Bo came up to her and put his arms around her, comforting her. It broke his heart to see her upset like this. he knew she would be upset for months. She lost the only family she ever had. Due to some jerk who was obsessed with her. After her crying died down Lori Leigh asked "Do you think he liked the service Bo?" she looked at the casket with tear filled eyes.

"He sure did Lori Leigh. He thought it was the best funeral. You did a good job with everything, I'm sure that he appreciates it". Bo let her cry on his shoulder as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Chapter 9 Lori Leigh's first Job

One week later, Lori Leigh still found herself in the Duke's household by now, most of her things had been moved into Daisy's room. Lori Leigh was grateful to them and For Bo for letting her stay since she had no where else to go. Lori Leigh found herself a job working at a Diner/Bar not far from the Duke's house. She drover her brand new Candy apple red Saban that she had gotten with the trust fun her Uncle had given her.

Her Uncle also had left his two-story house in her name too, but she couldn't have it until she turned twenty. Lori Leigh also looked into going to college but the courses were so expensive she couldn't afford them even with the job she had. Now she could use her trust fun to pay for college but it would take all of her money. And plus, if she did go to College, she wouldn't get to see Bo that much and did she want that to be away from Bo? Surprisingly the answer came back no. She just hoped that the Duke's wouldn't her staying with them until she was twenty then she could move into her Uncle's house. Which was already paid for. Lori Leigh decided to just finish High School, work her new job and forget college. She didn't really need it.

Once she was done with School, she 'd still work but she'd still be in Hazzard County so she can still see Bo. Once she told him about her decision Bo had been so happy he swept her right off the floor giving her a big hug.

Now she stood in the Diner. They had a pretty big crowd tonight she observed the place. As she went to greet the next customer who was male, she immediately frowned. She could tell this one was a jerk who always flirted with her even though she couldn't stand him when he did that.

"Welcome to Joe's Diner, how may I help you?" she asked getting her notepad and pen ready.

"I think the question is lady, can you help me? You see, I'm not that hungry. I was wanting to know if you'd like to dance".

Lori Leigh rolled her eyes she was sore, tired, from being on her feet all day. she didn't feel like dealing with this sick perv.

"How about on the third of never? I'm quite busy so I can't dance even if I wanted to". she said matter of factorly.

"Tell me what you want I've got other tables to get to". said Lori Leigh getting impatient.

"What I really want is you sweetcakes". The guy made a grab for her he grabbed her around the waist and squeezed her tight, his alcoholic breath upon her. Lori Leigh squirmed dropping her pen and pad. "Let me go!" she screamed a wave of panic washed over her . She didn't want a repeat performance of last month.

Bo walked into the Diner, looking forward to seeing Lori Leigh . BO didn't know if he liked her working here, but she said she needed extra money since College was going to wipe out pretty much all of the trust fund her uncle had left her. The scene that he came upon onto wiped the smile off his face. A big man had Lori Leigh by the wrist, She was pushing and trying to pry his fingers off. "I don't want to dance, you're hurting me!" Lori Leigh complained, kicking the man hard in the shins. That was enough to rile Bo. "The girl wants you to let her go", Bo said, stepping up to face the big man.

The man looked at Bo with an ugly look on his face. "This aint none of your business, friend". the man said sarcastically, not relaxing his grip on Lori Leigh's wrist.

"I'm making this my business, Friend. Now let her go", Bo said his voice was deadly calm.

The man laughed and jerked Lori Leigh around , oblivious to the fact that she was wincing in pain. The last nerve in Bo snapped, his fist flew out hitting the man square in the jaw.

The man was so surprised he let go of Lori Leigh's wrist and lumbered towards Bo. The fight didn't last long. Bo managed to knock the man out before he ever landed a punch. Bo turned to look at Lori Leigh . "Are you all right , Darlin?" BO asked as Lori Leigh all but ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine. what about you? did he hurt you BO?" Lori Leigh asked , looking into his eyes. "No, Let me see your arm", Bo said. Taking her hand in his, her wrist had a print of the big man's hand on it. Bo examined it carefully. There would be a bruise tomorrow, but other than that, she looked all right.

"Bo, thank you ", Lori Leigh said as Bo sat down and she poured him a cup of coffee. Now was the time to talk with her about working in this place , Bo thought. "Lori Leigh , sit down. I need to talk with you", Bo said in a voice that Lori Leigh would be foolish to argue with.

"Already I don't like it", Lori Leigh said, sitting next to Bo. Bo took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Lori Leigh, I don't want you working here", BO started in probably the worst way. Lori Leigh's eyes turned glacial. "Bo, I need the money" Lori Leigh said stubbornly.

"Darlin', there are plenty of jobs around Hazzard that would not get you into Trouble. What would have happened if I had not been here? I love you. Thats why I have to ask that you give up this job", Bo said. And angry look entered Lori leigh's eyes . "Bo, that's not fair", Lori Leigh said, her voice shaking.

"Do you think it's fair to me that I had seen a man hurt you? Lori Leigh, I love you. Anyone hurting you hurts me", BO said . Lori Leigh's eyes glistened in tears. "Okay,"Lori leigh said in a small voice and wiped her eyed furiously.

"GO tell your boss that you're quitting and I'll help you find another Job tomorrow", Bo said , standing up. Lori Leigh nodded mutely, as she went towards the office. He looked at the man he had knocked out, apparently he had been drinking or Bo wouldn't have knocked him out so quickly. While Lori Leigh was talking to her boss, BO might as well call Enos and get him to come out here and lock the man up. A night in jail might sober him up.

Chapter 10 Taking a break from work

After talking to her boss, He had agreed to with Bo that a young pretty lady like her shouldn't be working in a local bar. It clearly wasn't safe and had Bo not walked in just now, Lori Leigh didn't want to think of what would have happened. She stepped out of her boss's office without her apron on she had quit her job. Lori Leigh saw Bo waiting on her talking on his cell he must be calling for backup Lori Leigh realized. She couldn't believe that a handsome sheriff was in love with her.

Lori leigh walked towards him she couldn't stay irratated with Bo for too long. He was only looking after her best interest, and protecting her safety by removing her from this job. Lori Leigh considered herself lucky to find someone as loving as BO. "I quit the job." she told him after he hung up his cell. Lori Leigh was no longer crying, instead she looked mostly exhausted. As she walked towards him, her legs limped. "my feet is sore", she told him "OW!"

Bo felt relief flood over him as they got into their cars. Lori Leigh was safe and she was going to stay safe as far as he was concerned. No other man would try what that other man tried. Bo would see to that. In his opinion a girl should be treated like a sister and not something that could be taken advantage of. BO and Lori Leigh stopped at the house, from the look on her face she looked dead tired. "Lori Leigh, would you like to go to a movie?" BO suggessted. "Sounds good, Bo. I just need to change out of these work clothes", Lori Leigh said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sure Darlin'. I need to change to". Bo said. Lori Leigh grinned at him and ran into the house. At least she wasn't mad at him for making her quit her job. She understood that he just wanted to keep his best girl safe.

Chapter 11 Proposal

Lori Leigh thought to herself as she drove. It didn't take her long to put on makeup. Unlike most girls, Lori Leigh didn't wear much makeup. Some clear lipgloss, and blush was really all she needed to give herself a cute girlish look. Her complexion was so fair , she didn't need foundation. She wore blue jeans and a purple shirt. Lori Leigh looked alot better now than when Bo had rescued her a week ago. She was full of energy, and had color to her cheeks. She was almost back to her old self. Almost thought Lori Leigh dryly. Except I get paranoid if I hear anything at night, And I still have nightmares about Chad.

Lori Leigh shook her thoughts away and tried to enjoy her evening with Bo. She needed to relax. Her future was beginning to look up . Lori Leigh drove up to O Charley's a Hamburger place Bo told her had good food. She waited for Bo to arrive before she got out of her car. Bo exited the General excited about his date. Lori Leigh had arrived before him looking beautiful in that purple top she had bought when she and Daisy went to Atlanta last week. Bo was wondering when she would wear it. "Are you ready?" Bo asked, kissing her forehead briefly. "Uh ,huh, it took you long enough to get here, Bo". Lori leigh said a teasing look in her eyes. "You're so funny". BO said Sarcastically. Lori Leigh started to laugh and before long, Bo was joining her. No matter what Bo just couldn't stay upset with her. Bo and Lori Leigh went to the Hamburger place next to the Movie theater. Bo loved sitting across from his girl and holding her hand. BO didn't know what would happen if she didn't marry him after High School. He didn't know what he would do, if she went to College.

Two hours Later, Bo and Lori Leigh left the theater in high spirits. Talking about the movie and how Edmond Duntes had gotten the love of his life back again and his son. "Lori Leigh, I want to ask you somethin", Bo said nervously. "What is it Bo?" Lori Leigh asked, looking up at him and making him feel more nervous if possible. "I never thought that I would care as as much for anyone as I do you. At first, I felt as if you were like the baby sister I never had. Because like you, my parents died when I was a baby".

"Bo, get to the point", Lori Leigh said. "Lori Leigh, I love you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife when you graduate?" Bo asked Lori Leigh sat there shocked. She hadn't expected this so soon. She thought that no one would want to marry her since she seemed to have bad luck with guys in General. But there was something different about Bo. She could actually see her future being with him. Living on a farm, raising a family it was all she wanted. Her eyes lit up "Yes Bo, I will marry you!" Lori Leigh was still in shock She was going to become Mrs Bo Duke! this was a dream come true. Lori Leigh often dreamed of Bo proposing, but she never thought he'd do it for real and so soon. "I want to marry you yes". she said again Happily Lori Leigh was happy with Bo. She didn't need College, she was sure that once they got married, Bo would provide her everything she needed. Why go to College when love was a better thing waiting for you?

Bo felt joy and happiness come over him at her answer. It felt like when he was a boy and it was Christmas morning and there were a ton of presents under the tree. this time though, Lori Leigh was the present. Bo felt boyish and he swept up Lori Leigh into a hug and spun her around. "Bo, put me down! You'll have me in a million pieces. "Lori Leigh said amused. Her voice sounded muffled as her face was in his shoulder. "Darlin, I'm just so happy. You actually want to become my wife? what happened to College?" Bo asked, putting her down.

"Why do you ask me that, Bo? were you hoping that I'd say no?" Lori Leigh asked, teasing him with her eyes. "no! I'm just surprised you told me that you wanted to go to College", Bo said, as they walked over to their cars. "I thought I wanted it. Before my Uncle died, I was planning on it. Now all I want is you, Bo". Lori Leigh said.

"We're going to have to tell Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Daisy", Bo said, opening her car door. "I don't think that will be a problem. You family likes me". Lori Leigh said.

Bo shook his head. "No modesty, what am I getting myself into?" Bo said. Lori Leigh smacked his chest playfully. "Very funny. With more jokes like that, Mr. Duke, I might change my mind", Lori Leigh said , teasing him back.

"I doubt it". Bo said, kissing her forehead gently. he got into his car, feeling on top of the world. The girl he loved said yes! She was going to be his for the rest of their lives.

Chapter 12 Shocking News

Lori Leigh drove away from the restaurant feeling for the first time positive about their future. She was going to spend it as Bo's wife! She could hardly believe her good luck. With all she had been through, Lori Leigh deserved some happiness in her life. She drove over to the Duke house feeling happy. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. She knew Daisy would be happy for her and Bo and Uncle Jessie. But how would Bo's cousin Luke would act?

She hoped he would be happy to. She pulled up and got out. she saw Bo drive up in the General and walked over before he got out. "Bo, can I go for a ride in the General?" Lori Leigh asked feeling a bit adventurous. Bo raised his eyebrows as Lori Leigh Bounded up to him. Her request sounded reasonable. Maybe tomorrow when he and Luke drove Daisy to work with Dixie in the shop, Daisy needed a ride.

"How does tomorrow sound? Daisy needs a ride to work and you can ride with us then", Bo suggested. A wonderful smile lit up Lori Leigh's eyes. "That sounds great! Bo, how are we going to tell your uncle and the others?" Lori Leigh asked. "I don't know. why don't we just go in there and tell them?" Bo suggested sitting on the hood of "The General". Lori Leigh hopped on it next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope their okay with it. I don't think Luke likes me too much", Lori Leigh said. Bo felt surprised.

"That's crazy! He likes you. He just acts the way I did when I first met you. You are only sixteen and I'm over twenty. He thinks you're too young for me", Bo said, taking one of her braids in his hand and pulling it gently. "I think we better go tell them now. No use in putting it off". Lori Leigh said, jumping off the hood. Bo followed her into the house. Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jessie were seated around the table drinking coffee. All of a sudden Bo didn't know what to say.

'So, how was the movie?" Daisy wanted to know. "It was good. Bo and I have something to tell you. Bo?" Lori Leigh looked at him with begging eyes. It was her way of saying start the conversation. "Uncle Jessie, you know how much i love all of ya". Bo started in probably the worst way. "We know that, Boy. Get to the point", Uncle Jessie said amused.

"Well, you all know how lonely I was until Lori Leigh came to stay with us. Then when she came she was like the sister I always wanted. But lately it seems as Lori Leigh has become someone very special to me", Bo said, not sure how to say he asked her to marry him. "Bo asked if I would marry him tonight", Lori Leigh said, the words coming out easier for her than him. Everyone in the house looked at the two of them in silence. "What?" Luke asked, his voice and face not conveying the happiness Bo expected. "I asked her to marry me, Luke. She said yes", Bo stated Calmly. That was when the volcano erupted.

"Bo, she's only a kid!" Luke exploded, causing Lori Leigh to flinch. "I know that Luke. I'm not marrying her now. If she's okay with it, we'll do it after she graduates High School". Bo said. "I'm fine with that", Lori Leigh said in a small voice she looked as if she was afraid of Luke's temper and that just made Bo mad. What right did Luke have to tell him how to live his life? Bo was marrying Lori Leigh and tomorrow he'd go buy her an engagement ring to make it official.

Lori Leigh was terrified of Luke's temper. How could he hate her so much? He didn't even know her! Lori Leigh grew quiet afraid to make another sound . Scared it might make Luke explode even worse. Lori Leigh just wanted everyone to be happy for her and Bo. It wasn't like her and Bo were going to elope that night and not tell anyone. But after Luke's outburst, Lori Leigh wished they did go somewhere and elope. Lori Leigh turned to Luke in a cold voice. "I thought you'd be happy for us. Guess I was wrong. Whether you approve or not, I'm marrying Bo anyway and like he said, we're waiting until I graduate". Luke looked like he wanted to say something but Lori Leigh stopped him "If you going to yell at us, I don't have to deal with this if you don't like me keep your distance far from me." said Lori Leigh giving Luke an icy stare. Lori Leigh then said "Excuse me, Bo, I need to go upstairs". Lori Leigh started up the stairs.

Chapter 13 Family talk

Bo didn't know whether to be upset or amused at the temper Lori leigh had. He had seen her get upset, but he had never seen her tell anyone to back off in such a fiery fashion. Apparently, neither had the rest of his family. They looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"That was really smart of ya, Luke. You hurt her feelings for no good reason" Bo commented, feeling his aggravation rise. He and Luke were like Brothers and, like Lori Leigh, he wanted Luke to be happy for the both of them. "Bo, I"m sorry, but you don't really know her and also isn't she kinda young?" Luke asked. "I think that's my lookout, Luke, I don't need you always looking out for me. I love her and she loves me". Bo said.

Uncle Jessie came up to his nephews and clasped Bo's shoulder with his wrinkled hand. "Bo, don't get us wrong, we like Lori Leigh alot, but I thought she wanted to go to College?" Uncle Jessie asked, making Bo feel like a small boy again. "She did. I asked her about College, and she pretty much told me she didn't want to go". Bo said walking over to the coffee pot and fixing himself a cup. "So, she's willin' to give up her dreams just to be with you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Wonderful, ain't it?" Bo asked, putting sugar and cream in his coffee. "Bo, I'm sorry. Daisy , could you go up and bring Lori Leigh down here? I'd like to apoligize to her for what I said." Luke said. Daisy bounded up the stairs. BO turned to his cousin, surprised. "Luke, do you mean it?" Bo asked, wondering if he was dreaming. "I still think she's a bit too young, but she loves you. I still can't figure out why though", Luke said in a teasing tone.

"Is this some kind of pep talk?" Bo wanted to know. "You didn't let me finish. Bo, she loves you and I can tell you love her. So I'm okay with her marrying you." Luke said . Bo exhaled a sigh of relief as Daisy and Lori Leigh came down the stairs, from the red, puffy eyes Lori Leigh looked as if she had been crying.

Lori Leigh finished wiping her eyes she felt like she was a complete mess. Why did she have to be so sensitive? She took a look at Luke it looked like he had calmed down after she had left. But Lori Leigh didn't want Luke yelling at her or giving her a third degree. He wasn't a parent and he had no right telling her and Bo what to do with their life. All Lori Leigh wanted was for luke to like her and to be okay with her marrying Bo. Most of all, she wanted her and Luke to get along.

Lori leigh stood their feeling a bit nervous was Luke going to chew her out and give her a third degree? Lori Leigh hoped not the last she needed was for LUke and the whole Family or even worse Bo to be mad at her. She was only sticking up for for her and BO. THey had every right to do what they wanted.

Chapter 14 An Apology

"Daisy said you wanted to see me?" asked Lori Leigh not sure if she was hearing right. "Lori Leigh, I'm sorry. I'm not your father or Bo's. If you want to marry Bo I see nothing wrong with it". Luke said, attempting to smile. From the look on her face all Bo could do was smile. She looked confused and shocked at Luke's apology.

"Really? I thought you hated the idea?" Lori leigh asked. It looked as if she was trying hard to smile or laugh with no success. "I was wrong. When you came downstairs you looked as if you'd been crying, I don't want to cause' that". Luke said.

"Thank you, Luke. I'm so glad you agreed", Lori Leigh said. Then Daisy, Uncle Jessie, and Luke all gave her hugs. "Well, now that everything is ok, I'm going to bed." Lori Leigh said. "Wait a second, Darlin' can I kiss you good-night?" Bo asked, walking up to her and placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Of course". Lori Leigh said. Bo gave her one short, but tender kiss on the lips.

"Wow!" Lori Leigh breathed softly after the kiss. "Know what you mean. I'll see you tomorrow, Darlin'. Bo said. Kissing her softly again gently before she headed upstairs. Bo sank into his chair tiredly. Kissing Lori Leigh was different from all the times he had

kissed other girls. Her kiss was that of his future wife. Her love for him was made in heaven and drove out all the memories of the other girls he had thought he had been in love with. Lori Leigh was the only one he'd want to kiss from now on.

Lori Leigh felt like she was on cloud nine. She thought she'd never be happy again after her Uncle died. But Bo made it possible for her to be happy. She had her whole future, planned out for her to spend it with Bo. And she'd rather do that than go to College. Lori Leigh was glad that Luke had apoligized to her she was glad he really did like her. Lori leigh thought to herself.

She laid there in bed thinking of Bo. The kiss had been amazing, just like in her dream. His kiss sent chills through her and made her heart pound faster. Lori Leigh hoped he would keep kissing her like that. Things were starting to look up for Lori Leigh, she had a fiance'! and a new family. Lori leigh drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 15 A ride in the General Lee.

Bo woke up the next morning, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Lori leigh had filled his world with sunshine. Who cared if she was only a kid? he loved her anyways. Bo walked down to the kitchen. Lori Leigh was helping Daisy set the table and she looked as happy as Bo felt. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Morning, Darlin", Bo said kissing her gently. "Morning, Bo", Lori leigh said softly.

"Daisy, what time do you have to be at work today?" Luke asked, breaking the moment. "After breakfast". Daisy said. "Luke, I told Lori Leigh she could ride with us in "The General", when we drive Daisy to work". Bo reminded his cousin.

"I'm okay with that. Except I think I should be the one to drive. With the way you drive, your girl won't live to see her Wedding Day", Luke teased Bo, causing him to flush with embarassment.

An hour later, Bo drove "The General through the back roads of Hazzerd to get Daisy to "The Boar's Nest". After all these years Daisy still worked for J.D. Hogg in his bar. Fortunately, Daisy would be quitting in a few months when she married Enos.

Luke sat next to him and the girls sat in the backseat. From the look on Lori Leigh's face she looked to be enjoying the ride. Everytime Bo looked back at her when he put the car in reverse, she would gaze at him with an adoring look. Nothing could have ruined the moment Bo thought unaware that something was going to happen to prove him wrong.

Lori leigh was having fun in riding in "The General". she had never ridden in a stock car until now. She thought it was cute when Bo looked at her as he put the car in reverse. Lori Leigh couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Bo. Two years seemed like a long time to wait to marry someone. But, Lori Leigh knew they had to and it was for the best. Bo was a complete gentleman. He knew exactly how to treat a girl and it was very hard to find quality men like him.

Lori Leigh wore shorts that day and a pastel pink lace top. Her red hair was shoulder length. While they were in Atlanta, Lori Leigh and Daisy both went for makeovers. Lori Leigh's wardrobe seemed to make her appear older.

Lori Leigh was having a blast riding "The General" she wondered just how fast could the car go until she heard a police siren just right behind them. Oh no! Lori Leigh thought. Bo and Luke were in trouble. Lori Leigh looked at Bo nervously .

"Oh great, what could Rosco possibly want now? It's my day off!", Bo groaned as he floored the engine. "He does know it's your day off, right Bo?" Lori Leigh ventured hesitantly touching Bo's shoulder with her hand.

Bo managed to look back at her. "I looked at my schedule before I picked you up from work, Darlin' I don't know what he wants". Bo said, picking up the CB. "Probably nothing good", Luke said, looking back as Rosco's car came closer.

"Rosco, what do you want?" Bo asked impatiently. "Bo, pull over. YOu have a broken taillight". He said. "Me and Boss both see it" ROsco said gleefully. In the background Bo heard J.D. Hogg laugh as well. BO hated working for Boss Hogg. To him it was the same as working for the Devil.

"Rosco, theres no way I'm fallin' for that. Now we have to get Daisy to work. over and out". Bo said, hanging up the CB. "Bo, could he be right?" Lori Leigh asked, looking behind her.

"no. He's tricked us with that excuse before", Bo said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Bo, him and Rosco are still following", Daisy said looking behind them.

"Ya'll hold on", Bo said, putting his foot hard on the gas. Since Lori Leigh was behind him, she gripped the headrest as they jumped over a bit of construction. Bo heard her gasp in shock as they landed on the other side. Bo managed to see Rosco and Boss try to make the same jump. They didn't make it. Bo, Luke, and the girls laughed as Boss managed to fall in a big, muddy hole.

chapter 16 Ready for a good laugh

"He looks alright", Luke commented as Bo drove off. "Do you do this often, Bo?" Lori Leigh asked, her breath coming in short gasps. "Often enough, sweetheart. Now you know what you're gettin' into when you marry me". Bo said teasingly. Lori Leigh then smacked him in the shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Bo exclaimed. "Serves you right, Bo Duke". Lori Leigh said indignantly. Everyone laughed again as they stopped in front of the Boar's Nest. Lori Leigh watched as Daisy crawled out of The General and go back inside. Lori leigh's stomach rumbled she was hungry and hoped they would stop in for a Snack or something. Riding in the General had been fun for her even that wild jump. She told Daisy "See you later". as she left the car.

Lori Leigh never met Rosco or J.D. Hogg. But the way Bo and Luke acted it sounded like the cops were jerks. Crooked Jerks. She hoped that she would never have to face them two alone without Bo or Luke around.

The BOar's Nest was your typical Dine in Restaurant and Bar. Sure, You could get mixed drinks there but it wasn't quite like the Bar Lori worked in. Lori waited for Bo to come help her out of the car.

Bo, Luke, and Lori Leigh entered the restaurant, laughing and joking with each other. Most of the jokes were about Bo's crazy jump. From the look on her face, Lori Leigh still looked a little jarred by the jump.

"You all right, Darlin?" Bo asked as they sat down at their usual seats at the Bar where Daisy worked. "I just didn't know you knew how to drive a car like that, Bo", Lori Leigh said, giving him a smile. BO picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It didn't scare you, did it?" BO asked.

"A little. I thought we were going to crash", Lori Leigh admitted. Her eyes betrayed the hope that Bo didn't think she was a wimp for being a little scared.

"I should have given you a little more of a warning. I'm sorry Lori Leigh". BO said contritely. "It's alright, BO. I'm just not used to it", Lori Leigh said, kissing him . The kiss took Bo by surprise. So far he had given her all the kisses. SHe had never kissed him first.

"So, what would ya'll like?" Daisy asked coming over to them. "Dr. Pepper if you have it, Daisy". Lori Leigh said. "I'll have one to, Daisy". Bo said , surprising everyone. "Bo, we don't usually drink coke", Luke reminded his cousin.

"Luke, I may be engaged to Lori Leigh, but she still is a kid and I have to set an example. I'm not going to drink". Bo said.

"Bo, that's so sweet", Lori Leigh said, looking as if she was about to tear up. "Anything for you, sweetheart". Bo said, caressing her face with his hand.

It was then Boss and Rosco entered the restaurant, covered in mudd.

Lori Leigh saw this and laughed. Rosco and Boss looked hilarious covered in mudd. Dr Pepper almost shot out of her nose instead it left a burning sensation in her nose, soon everyone in the Bar was laughing to at the sight of them including Daisy. The two cops looked embarassed and mad about what Bo and Luke had done to them.

Chapter 17 A horrible Accident

Lori Leigh was a bit nervous with them in the room, so she stuck close to BO so he could protect her. She didn't know what their plans were, yet she didn't trust them either. Some cops were just plain crooked. BUt she knew Bo wasn't a bad cop because he had saved her life, and gave her shelter. He deserved to be the best cop around as far as she was concerned.

Lori Leigh was still laughing even though her nose now stung. So was Daisy, Luke and Bo. To cover up her nervousness, Lori Leigh spoke up teasingly: "Been playing in the mud boys?" she then tsked, tsked, she wanted to make them more mad.

LOri Leigh had picked a really bad timing to say that. Bo nearly lost his drink just like Lori Leigh. Bo had to swallow down the burning sensation in his lungs as the coke went down the wrong way. "Bo Duke, you didn't report into work today", Rosco said, giggling.

"Rosco, it's my day off! I wanted to spend some time with my cousins and Lori Leigh", Bo said, smiling at Lori Leigh. Lori Leigh smiled back at him, her cheeks pink with happiness. This exchange wasn't missed between Rosco and Boss. "And who is this lovely young lady?" Boss asked, "Lori Leigh Turner. I'm Bo's fiance". Lori Leigh introduced herself before Bo had the chance. "Who would marry Bo Duke?" Rosco asked. Bo felt his face grow hot with embarassment or anger, he couldn't tell which. "She would, Rosco", was all Bo managed to get out. If he said anything else he might regret it. What he wanted to say he couldn't repeat in front of Lori Leigh.

"I love him. He saved my life three times. Doing that makes me love him even more", Lori Leigh said sofly. "Well, Bo, we need get back to the farm Uncle Jessie wanted us to fix the fence". Luke said, changing the subject.

'He's right, come on Darlin' ". Bo said to Lori Leigh. Bo felt relieved they were going home. RIght now he didn't want to be cross-examined by J.D. Hogg or ROsco P. coltrone. Meanwhile the boys were helpign to build a fence, Lori Leigh took the time to leaf through a magazine and to relax. Outside it was hot in the 90s. Lori Leigh heard them whack at the fence. BO had his shirt off exposing most of his muscles. Lori Leigh thought it would be nice to make them some tea since it was hot out. So she went to the kitchen and made some.

Lori Leigh went outside to carry the pitcher and several glasses. The boys were hard at work on the fence. Lori Leigh saw Bo dripping with sweat. They had the fence halfway up "It's looking good boys. I brought some tea". she said cheerfully. She then poured them three glasses one for Bo , Luke and her. The fence was nearly done. Bo and Luke had worked so hard on it and was quiet ready for a break, when Lori Leigh came by with the tea.

"Thank you, " Bo said, sitting on a tree stump and putting the glass to his sweaty forehead. "Is building a fence hard?" Lori Leigh asked, looking at the section of the white fence that was nearly done. "No, not really", Luke said, putting his plaid shirt on. "It's just time consuming", BO said, wearily, before putting on his own shirt. "Are you done?" Lori Leigh asked, preactically running up to catch up with Bo and Luke. "Nope, that's just all we're able to do today. We have to pick up Daisy and Uncle Jessie likes us all to be home in time for dinner", Bo said. "Can I come?" Lori Leigh asked as they stepped into the farmyard. "Why not?" Bo asked, Lori Leigh then surprised him. She swung her legs into "The General" and entered through the window as if she had been doing it all her life. BO smiled and shook his head as he, and Luke followed her.

That night they all sat down and ate supper the way Uncle Jessie liked. Lori Leigh enjoyed being part of the Duke Family. She actually had people who cared for her. Lori leigh decided to go visit a friend the next day since she had nothing else better to do. The two shopped, talked, and had a good time. Lori leigh was driving back to the Duke house hold when all the trouble started. She looked into the rearview mirror and a mysterious driver was following her too close, so close that BAM! the car hit her in the rear. Lori Leigh gasped and sped up. The car sped up to still following her. Lori Leigh couldn't make out who the driver was. The car hit her again and she spun wildly out of control. "AGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" she screamed before she heard the screeching sound of metal hitting against something. Then she blacked out. Her car cut flips through the air then landed on the edge of a cliff. Lori Leigh was soon unconcious. The driver in the car was one of Lori Leigh's cheerleaders she smirked then sped off.

Chapter 18 The Terrible News

Bo felt his insides twist. It was as if someone had punched him. Lori Leigh should have been home by now. If not now she could have alerted him via the CB that he insisted he put in her car. Bo stood up and walked to the window. "Bo, that's the fifth time in the last ten minutes that you've gone over to the window", Uncle Jessie said, placing his hand on Bo's shoulders. "She should have called if she was going to be late, Uncle Jessie. Where is she?" Bo said, feeling his nerves unravel.

"Bo, don't worry. I'm sure she's allright", Luke said. his calm voice agitating Bo more.

"Luke, you're not in love with a beautiful young girl. Unless you fall in love yourself, don't tell me not to worry!" Bo said hotly.

"Now easy, boys", Uncle Jessie said, putting one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Crazy Cooter here. Ya'll got your ears on. Comeback". Cooter's voice came over the CB. Bo all but ran over to the CB "Cooter, this is Bo. What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Old buddy, I just found Lori Leigh's car on the road. I got her out, but I don't know if I should move her. It looks as if she hit her head", Cooter said. Bo closed his eyes and bit his lips against the knawling ache in his stomach. "I'll be right there, Cooter", Bo said, using every inch of will power. He had to not break down and cry.

Bo ran all the way to "The General", and drover as fast as he could. The wreckage couldn't be missed. Lori Leigh's car was pretty much totalled. BO ran to Cooter that that sat beside a still figure on the ground. In the light of the fading sun, BO could tell it was Lori Leigh. There was a huge gash by her left eyebrow and she looked as if she was unconcious.

Bo cupped her face in his hands and gently examined her head injury. It was hard, considering he couldn't move her head to get a better look.

"Is she allright?" Cooter asked. "Cooter, call the ambulance at Tri-County Hospital". BO said, picking up Lori Leigh's hand and kissing it to his lips. "Sure thing, old buddy", Cooter said.

"And get Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jessie out to the hospital too! Don't you leave me, Darlin'! I love you", Bo said, leaning over and kissing her lips gently.

Chapter 19 Amnesia?!

Lori Leigh woke up in the hospital the air smelled stale, and she felt like crap. Her head pounded and her eyes slowly came to focus. Where was she? Who was she? and who was that handsome man holding her hand and talking to her soothingly? Lori Leigh felt so confused. She didn't even know what day it was, Lori Leigh couldn't remember where she was twenty minutes ago or what she had been doing. And the past few months were all just a blur to her.

She realized in horror that she didn't know her own name or who she even was. Maybe someone could help her once she got out of here. She heard the Doctors talk earlier to some people. "Possible Amnesia, several broken bones but the Amnesia is usually temporary." Lori Leigh sat up and looked at her surroundings. Ugh if it was one thing Lori Leigh hated, it was hospitals. She had to get out of here. She realized if she was going to find out who she was or who was her family. Maybe she could get to the library and use a computer. But when she sat up, her world spun Lori Leigh moaned and sank back down. That same blonde man who held her hand in the ambulance rushed into the room and was at her side in an instand holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Lori Leigh, how are ya feeling, Darlin?" Bo asked, relieved to see her awake. BO reached out and pushed a stray of her hair out of her eyes. Lori Leigh looked at him confused, her eyes glazed with pain. "All right, I guesss. WHo are you?" Lori Leigh asked, not knowing that her words just about broke Bo's heart.

"Lori Leigh, its me, Bo", Bo said

Chapter 20 Some temporary Memory loss

"Doc, what's wrong with her? She's acting as if she doesn't even know who Bo is", Uncle Jessie asked, touching Bo's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "In her condition she doesn't. AMnesia is very common among head injuries", the doctor said, examining the cut on Lori Leigh's head. "How Long?" Bo asked in a faint, tired voice. he held Lori leigh's hand in his, pressing it to his lips. "Amnesia? it's hard to tell. It could last as long as a few hours up to a few days, some people never get their memory back". the doctor said, gently putting a clean bandage on Lori Leigh's head.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Lori Leigh asked groggily. "just a few more days. Miss Turner. Then your fiancee can take you home". the doctor said, putting up all his equipment. Lori Leigh turned to look at Bo "Your my fiancee?" Lori Leigh asked, reaching out and touching Bo's face with her free hand.

BO smiled shakily "I am, Darlin' you just rest", Bo said, trying to convey hope which he didn't feel. "Did we love each other?" Lori Leigh asked the question Bo thought was ridiculous. "Of course we do! Just because you can't remember me, doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you!", BO said, leaning over and kissing her gently. "I guess I love you then". Lori Leigh said, drifting off to sleep.

It was a good thing that she fell asleep then. If she was awake, she could have seen the tears in Bo's eyes.

Chapter 21 Returning Memories

Two days later lori Leigh was sitting up in her hospital bed eating a popsicle. During her stay at the hospital when she rested, Lori Leigh kept having weird dreams. Dreams of her and Bo were coming to her head. Such dreams which could only come from a romance novel. Was she remembering? Lori Leigh couldn't tell. WIth her hair done and clothes on, she flipped through a magazine so far the only thing she remembered was that she was in love with that young man named Bo and that her name was Lori Leigh.

It wasn't enough to go on, but it was a start on finding out who she really is. And just maybe she could tell BO her dreams about them. He would know if she was remembering things. Lori Leigh felt terrible and frustrated that she couldn't remember everything about her fiancee'. She just hoped that what she aid earlier didn't hurt his feelings too bad. If she did, she was soooo sorry. Lori Leigh looked up in time just to see Bo Enter.

Chapter 22 An engagement Ring surprise

"Hey, Darlin', how ya feelin?" Bo asked, putting some fresh flowers in a vase on Lori Leigh's night table and kissing her lightly. The cut on her forehead looked better than it did two days ago and she looked happy to see him. "All right, I guess. Bo were we deeply in love before my accident?" Lori leigh asked surprising Bo. "Of course we were. I think you asked that two days ago", Bo said feeling confused.

"I just wanted to make sure. I've been having dreams lately and you're in them", Lori leigh said. "Really? what have you been dreaming?" Bo wanted to know. The dreams had to mean her memories were coming back. "I dreamed that you saved my life when someone I loved died", Lori Leigh said her voice going distant trying to remember. "That was your Uncle. A boy who got his cue from "Fatal Attraction", murdered him in front of you and kidnapped you. When I found you you were tied up in a house that was falling down and water was flooding the basement", Bo said, reaching out and caressing her face with his hand.

Lori leigh's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Bo. "Bo, I just want to remember so bad", Lori Leigh said, her voice slightly strangled with tears. "I know Darlin'. I want you to remember too. I love you and it hurts that you can't remember me or remember that you love me". Bo said., wiping away a tear that slid down her face with his thumb. "Bo, did I hurt you earlier when you was here two days ago?" Lori Leigh asked, her voice sounding drained and tired.

"A little, but I understand. Just remember that I'm here for you. I'll be here always. I also came today because I wanted to give you your engagement ring", BO said, slipping a ring on her left hand. Lori Leigh looked at it, amazed. "How come I didn't have one before?" Lori Leigh asked, looking at the ring then to him.

"I didn't have time until now. I also had to save up money since I don't make enough on the paychecks that J.D. Hogg gives me". Bo explained kissing her slightly. "Thank you Bo, I'm kind of tired now. Can I go to sleep?" Lori Leigh asked, yawning.

"Sure , Darlin', the doc says that you have to take it easy for a few days", Bo said, grabbing the covers at the foot of the bed and covering Lori Leigh with them.

"Thanks, BO", Lori Leigh whispered sofly. "Your welcome, Darlin', I love you", BO whispered in her ear softly, he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too", Lori Leigh said, her confession making Bo very happy. Bo left the hospital feeling lighter and better than he had felt since her accident.

Chapter 23 Ready to be released

At the back of his mind, though, he was wondering how Luke, Cooter, and Enos were doing in trying to find Lori Leigh's attackers. Everyone said he had no proof that someone attacked her, but somehow Bo didn't believe that. No car turned over on its own, unless there were dips in the road. There were no dips between her friends house and the Duke farm.

Two days later Lori Leigh was ready to go home. She had had enough of hospital food to last her a lifetime. She looked at her engagement ring. It was a heart-shaped and a diamond and was white gold. The nurses had all been impressed with it and was happy for her. Her hair was half-way up and half-way down today. Lori Leigh had more dreams of her and BO even one where they first got together to. She mentioned this to her Doctor who came to check on her. His face lit up and he smiled "Your remembering things Lori! That's making excellent progress. I'm sure that the rest will come to you soon". He made notes on his notepad and got up to leave. Lori Leigh smiled for the first time in a few days she was recovering and remembering! Wait until Bo heard the happy news.

Bo entered the hospital, wondering if Lori Leigh felt better. It had been two days since he had given her the engagement ring and everytime Bo checked on her, she hadn't taken it off. Lori Leigh was sitting on her bed, letting a nurse paint her nails "Hey, Darlin". Bo exclaimed as he came over to her and kissed her. "Hi, BO", Lori leigh said, giving him a grin that Bo thought made her the prettiest girl in the world.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, looking at her hands. That Color blue was so beautiful and it seemed to suit her. "Having Nurse Peters do my nails", Lori Leigh said just as Nurse Peters finished. "I'm done now, Honey", the big black woman said, capping the nail polish. "It looks good, thank you", Lori Leigh said, examining her nails. "You're welcome. I have other patients to check on. I'll see you two later". Nurse Peters said, leaving the room.

"So, Bo, did you find out about my accident?" Lori leigh asked.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to figure out how it happened, There were no dips in the road where your car crashed. I think someone deliberately tried to kill you", Bo said, hoping she wouldn't get scared.

"who?" Lori Leigh asked, her eyes conveying alarm. "I don't know. I'm still looking. Let's not talk about your accident now". Bo said, trying to change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lori Leigh asked.

"Have you been able to remember anything else?" Bo asked. A little, I'm starting to remember what you told me. How we first met and all", Lori Leigh said, watching his face closely.

Bo yelped in excitement and kissed her. "Are you happy?" Lori Leigh asked as they broke apart. "Silly question. I love you so much and to hear that you're going to be all right makes me happier than ever", BO said, kissing her again.

"Bo, I want to come home" Lori Leigh said when they broke apart from their second kiss. "I know, Darlin' I'm going to talk with the Doctor and see if he can release you today. YOu look so much better and he's kept you here long enough", BO said, standing to his feet. "Bo, I love you". Lori Leigh said as he walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Lori Leigh be back in a few minutes", Bo said, leaving the room to find the Docter. He hoped the Docter agreed with him. For one thing, Bo could protect her better on the Duke farm than in the hospital. In the hospital if someone attacked her, he wouldn't know about it until after it happened

Chapter 24 It's good to be home

Lori Leigh packed her clothes in a small bag which Daisy had brought two nights ago so she could have fresh clean clothes. She hoped she would get to go home today. Deep down she was scared. Someone had tried to kill her! Lori Leigh was afraid that whoever tried to kill her might try to do it again. She shivered.

Nurse Peters had been a nice lady. Her and Lori Leigh had alot in common and exchanged phone numbers so they could talk more. Lori Leigh had made another friend in the hospital. Lori Leigh was glad that her remembering some things made Bo extremely happy. He had kissed her twice on the lips when she told him. Lori Leigh guessed that meant she was on the road to recovery.

Bo had returned and said the Doctor told him she could leave. Happily, Lori Leigh got her duffel bag and followed Bo out the door. They arrived home that night and ate supper with Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jessie. Afterwards, Lori Leigh went over to sit on the sofa near the fire place.

Bo entered the livingroom with two cups of hot chocolate. Since Lori Leigh told him that hot chocolate was one of her favorite drinks, he went all out and managed to get her some at the local grocery store. She was sitting on the couch twirling a red lock of hair in her fingers, a deep thoughtful look on her face. "Hey, Darlin", Bo said, handing out the mug to her. Lori Leigh looked at the cup. "Do I like this?" Lori Leigh asked, confused. "Before your accident you told me you did. What are you thinking about?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

"I was just wondering who would try to kill me, Bo", Lori said, a scared look in her eyes. "I haven't been able to find out. It seems as if you didn't start having people attack you until a month ago when I met you". "If that's the case are you sure you want to marry me?" Lori Leigh asked humorously, in a case of bad timing. Bo felt his

anger rise at such a silly question. He grabbed her by the face so she could look into his eyes. "Lori Leigh Turner, I love you. I'm not going to change my mind just because of a few people trying to hurt you", Bo said stiffly.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I'm just so scared". Lori Leigh said. Her voice small. Bo then realized that his anger was scaring her as much as the people attacking her. "I'm sorry too, Darlin'. I love you. I wouldn't get upset if I didn't" Bo said, stroking her hair with his hands. Bo then decided to make an effort to find out who attacked her again. He may be at a dead end, but he needed to keep looking for Lori leigh's sake. He didn't want her to live with the fear that someone would attack her if he didn't stop them.

Lori Leigh sighed and sipped some hot chocolate. Then she curled up next to Bo hoping he wouldn't go to bed anytime soon. She needed him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Lori Leigh realized she shouldn't have doubted Bo's love for her even if it was only a joke. She realized she hit a nerve in him and for that she was sorry. She had guessed she picked the wrong thing to joke about. And he seemed genuinely sorry for being angry at her. Lori Leigh could tell that with dealing with her memory and trying to find her attacker, was probably stressing him out. Lori Leigh wished could remember more about herself. She hated seeing what this was doing to Bo and the others. She knew it wasn't easy to deal with it. She thought it was sweet of Bo to go out and get some hot chocolate. The two sat near the fireplace and sipped some, curled up next to each other.

Glassangels2008

Group: Members

Posts: 711

Member No.: 953

Joined: 7-May 06

Chapter 25 Home Sweet Home

"Bo, I'm really sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have joked about that. I could tell I hit a nerve when I asked that and, it was stupid of me. You know me, I'm just trying to make a joke out of a very stressful situation". she then paused. "It must be stressing you and the others out dealing with my memory loss and trying to find my attackers isn't it?" Lori Leigh felt bad being a burden on people she loved the most.

Bo sighed deeply, hearing her apoligize to him. She was only teasing him and he had taken it the wrong way and lost his temper. If Lori Leigh was going to marry him and when she graduated, he had to learn to keep his temper in check. No use scaring her with it. The love between them would die rapidly if she was afraid of him and his temper.

"That's all right. I'm too sensitive. I've had a hard day at work and I took it out on you... I love you so much, I don't want you to ever be afraid of me", Bo said, tracing her jawline with his finger.

"I've been trying to remember what happened. But I can't", Lori Leigh said, changing the subject. "Don't force the memories , Darlin', just remember that I love you. If you never remember what happened, just remember that", Bo whispered softly. Bo then gave her a quick, but gentle kiss. Lori Leigh yawned. "Bo, I'm tired. I'm going to bed". Lori leigh said standing up.

"Goodnight, sweetheart". Bo said, hugging and kissing her. "Goodnight Bo. I love you to". Lori Leigh whispered softly in his ear.

Bo watched Lori Leigh go upstairs to the room she and Daisy shared. He loved her so much he was going to keep trying to find out who attacked her. What he said to her was true. Even if Lori Leigh never remembered everything he loved her so much that it didn't matter. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to find out who would attack her. It couldn't be Chad or the guy who attacked her in the Diner. Both were in jail for attempted murder and assault.

Bo sighed he had a long night ahead of him. He was going to spend it on the computer trying to find out about Lori Leigh's accident and find out more about her

as a high school student. Might as well fix himself some coffee.

Lori Leigh fell asleep before she laid down, thoughts coming to her head. She wasn't afraid of Bo at all, she was more worried about how this memory loss was effecting Bo and his family. Lori Leigh wished desparately that she could remember more about who she was. She knew for a fact, her and Bo were deeply in love from the memories that she was still getting. But other than that its like she couldn't remember who she was before or even remember her car accident. Bo said that she was a cheerleading captain at the school she went to. How on earth was she going to school knowing that she couldn't remember how to cheerlead, or even remember her friends?

She could pretend to remember her friends but that wouldn't be fair to them if she couldn't. Lori Leigh was a huge mess. Maybe it was best to leave the past behind and not go back to the same school. Maybe she could be home schooled, maybe even change her identity so that way her attacker wouldn't find her ever again. Still, she had a month to figure out what she needed to do. Maybe it was best that the people in the past knew she was dead for right now. (her friends). Maybe then she would quit being attacked. Lori leigh decided she would discuss this with Bo, and her family in the morning.

Chapter 26 A new change

Bo woke up to someone touching his hair gently. "Bo?" a soft voice whispered in his ear. Bo opened his eyes to see Lori leigh standing beside him. A beautiful, cherubic smile on her face. With that that kind of smile, Bo couldn't help smiling back.

"What are you smiling at?" Lori Leigh asked as Bo sat up rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. It was a little surprising he had pulled an allnighter just to find out who hurt Lori Leigh.

"Your an angel and I was smiling because I love you", Bo said. His smile getting wider as he watched her blush. She sure was cute when her face matched her hair.

"Bo", Lori Leigh said, unable to keep the happiness out of her tone. Bo leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you", Bo said softly.

"I know, Bo. I love you too, but there's something I need to talk with you about", Lori Leigh said, looking into his eyes. Whatever it was, it sounded serious.

"What is it Darlin?" BO asked, wondering if she should be worried about something. Even though he was engaged to her something about her brought out the protective brother in him. That's why when someone hurt her, he got upset.

"Bo, you told me I was a cheerleader before my accident, right?" Lori Leigh asked, holding one of his hands against her face.

"Yeah. I ain't ever seen you do that, but when Chad kidnapped you I went to your school and asked around". BO said, wondering what she was getting at.

"Bo, I don't think I want to be a cheerleader anymore", Lori Leigh said, her voice small.

BO was surprised. When he first met her, the way she talked, it sounded as if she enjoyed cheerleading. What changed her mind? "How come?" Bo asked, reaching over and stroking her face and hair with his other hand.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it last night after I went to bed. Me not remembering anything must be hard on you and the family. Since I'm also marrying you I was considering starting over. I want to do something different with my life other than being a cheerleader", Lori Leigh said.

"okay, if that's what you want I won't stop you. I love you too much to tell you what to do all the time". Bo said, half-teasing her. Lori Leigh released his hands and smacked him hard in the chest. "Very funny". Lori Leigh said, trying not to laugh with no success. Then she and Bo started to laugh. As she stood there with her fiancee' laughing, Lori Leigh thought it felt good to just laugh. It made things seem lighter

somehow.

Lori Leigh sat in Bo's lap wanting to feel his arms around her tight. They often provided the warmth, safety and security that she so desparately needed. She also told Bo that she wanted to be homeschooled, and change her name so that the killers would think she's dead or whoever attacked her. Lori Leigh thought the name Martha sounded nice. "I want to change my name Bo. I know it's a major change, but look at it this way, it just might make my attackers stop looking for me if they thought I was dead".

Lori Leigh hoped he would agree with her. It sounded like the perfect idea of starting over. Changing her name, being homeschooled, Lori Leigh only hoped her friends from the squad understood why she was quitting. It was for her own safety. Meanwhile with the freetime to herself, Lori Leigh could help Bo track down her attacker by doing some research.

Lori Leigh was lucky to have Bo and his family. They were the only family she knew and loved. Even if Lori Leigh gained every bit of her memory back, she would still change herself and her past lifestyle.

As she sat with Bo talking to him, she couldn't shake this awful feeling that whoever was attacking her, was from the cheerleading squad and that they were her enemy.

Chapter 27 A new identity

Bo was stunned. She was going to change her name? Bo liked to think of her as his Lori Leigh, changing her name might destroy that idea in a hurry.

"Lori leigh, I love your name. I've loved it since the first time I heard it when you ran out in front of my car. I think of you as my Lori Leigh", Bo said, stroking her hair softly as she rested her head against his shoulders.

"I know, Bo. But like I said it might throw the killers off if I change it. You can still call me Lori Leigh in private", Lori Leigh said, looking into his eyes. "My idea was just to leave Hazzard after you graduate", Bo said.

"We should probably still do that, Bo. I just thought changing it to Martha Clark would be a nice idea. I like how the name Martha Clark sounds". Lori Leigh said, as the two stood up Lori Leigh wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"If we move so the killers won't find us, You change your name, Then I'll have to change my name to", Bo said.

"What?' Lori Leigh asked softly.

"My father's name was Jonathan Kent Duke. I could change my name to Jonathan Kent", Bo said just as softly.

"Jonathan? I like it. Also it doesn't matter what your name is, you'll still be Bo to me", Lori Leigh said. BO couldn't resist , he had to kiss her. After the kiss ended Bo just hugged her feeling happy that she was his forever.

"I love you, Lori Leigh Turner. Believe me, Darlin", We'll never be rich or travel the world, but I'll always love you anyway. Bo said, whispering softly in her ear. This time, Lori Leigh gave him a kiss.

"No public displays of effection in the kitchen!" Luke's voice crowed, causing Bo and Lori Leigh to look at him embarassed. All of the family was there, grinning. Bo was willing to bet they wouldn't be happy when he and Lori Leigh told them their news about changing their names and leaving Hazzard.

To be Continued

End of part one

Next up The Wedding part 2 !


End file.
